Level 31/Dreamworld
| spaces = 41 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 30/Dreamworld | next = 32/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 31 (Dreamworld) is the eleventh level of Honey Hot Tub and the sixteenth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 14 single jelly squares and score at least 15,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level starts with five colours, and during moon struck, there are four, compared to only three colours in Reality. *However, with twice as many moves as Reality, it is not that hard. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. *'3rd Start:' moves left. *'3rd End:' moves left. Strategy *Use all three moon strucks wisely and depend on striped candies or colour bombs to win. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Considerably hard *' difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has three colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points (14 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 14,000 points). Hence, an additional 46,000 points for two stars and an additional 86,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even though the two and three star score requirements are the same as its Reality counterpart, the extra two colours makes it much hard to reach even with 15 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies can only be cleared using special candies created from the bottom rows. Furthermore, none of the columns where the jellies are has three vertical squares. Hence, any huge point cascades is impossible. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours, lasts for four moves and occurs thrice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has three colours for 15 moves, the moon strucks are almost useless as 0.00% of the Reality counterpart has three colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to an extra colour present compared to its Reality counterpart during moon struck. *Once the first and second moon struck ends, it is much harder to create special candies. 'Possible Strategy' *Like its Reality counterpart, grasp every opportunity to create special candies especially colour bombs. Trivia *This level has more moves than its Reality counterpart. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot_2014-06-04-14-15-10.png Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with triple moonstruck Category:Levels with more moves than Reality Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Medium levels Category:Considerably hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars